1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) plug connector, and more particularly to a USB connector assembly that protects its plug housing from damage during mating.
2. Description of Related Arts
Chinese Pat. No. CN203193000, issued on Sep. 11, 2013, discloses a reversible plug connector for inserting into a mating receptacle connector in two orientations. The plug connector has an insulative body, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative body, a printed circuit board connected with the terminals, a shell attached to the insulative body, and an insulative housing insert-molded with the shell. The housing has a tongue portion exposed from the shell to mate with the receptacle connector. After repeated insertion and withdrawal in use between the plug connector and the receptacle connector, the tongue portion is apt to damage.
A USB plug connector avoiding damage to its housing in use is desired.